Angel
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: When Angel meets human ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello!!! I don't know where this came from, but I am Fluffy winged obsessed that might   
attribute to some of it.  
Ummm... it's like got a little of Shonen-ai in it, it thought it would be kind of a cute   
little story, and I really haven't made any to this pairing before so...  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters... Now let's get it on!!!!  
  
  
Angel   
By: Hawking  
Part 1  
  
  
  
  
Today wasn't a average day where the Angel's play, for one of the most fair and loved of all  
was sad, for today he was given some very disturbing news.  
  
Today was the day he was to go out and watch the mortals play, he had heard the others who   
had gone talk.  
  
They said that the mortals were mean and cruel, some were dumb or neat, but still the Angel   
known as Quatre dared not take a step near those people.  
  
He didn't understand why they even had to go, it's not like anyone could see them, or so   
he'd been told, and also some of the Angel's never returned home.  
  
He wanted to stay with his friends and play their music all day, for every day was perfect   
for him, that is until today.  
  
But no matter what he said or did, he still had to go, though it would only be for a week,   
a week out there then he could come back.  
  
So he left, using his fluffy white wings to carry him all around the small planet, he had   
forgotten the name of it but he didn't have to remember it, he just had to go there.  
  
He watched various people for two days, some were mean and cruel, and others were happy and   
in love, Quatre wondered what was so great about being in love with one person.  
  
After all he always knew to love all living creatures, *Why is only one person so special   
anyway? it's not like their much different then that person there..*  
  
By the third day Quatre was tired of these people, everyone loved what they were doing, be   
it good or bad, and he was sick of them, he wanted to go back to his friends and carefree   
times.  
  
Although it was early in the morning long before the sun would spread it's warm sunshine   
across the planet, Quatre sat in a tree and cried.  
  
It was so boring he couldn't stand it, "Why do I have to stay here for so long?" he said   
still crying, wishing he could go home, he hated it here.  
  
"Hello?" came a soft voice down below the tree, Quatre ignored them and continued his   
complaining, "Are you alright?" came the voice again.  
  
Quatre still ignore it, "Why are you crying?" came the voice yet again. *they aren't talking  
to me are they?.. no that's ridiculous, none of them can hear or see me at all, their   
probably talking to someone down there * Quatre thought.  
  
Quatre stopped crying so much and listened, the wasn't any other noise being made, "hello?"   
it was that person again, but this time they sounded like they were at the bottom of the   
large tree.  
  
"Hey! you up there are you okay?" Quatre looked down and sure enough there stood a man   
slightly taller then he was looking straight at him.  
  
"Me?" Quatre wondered aloud, then there was silence for a moment before.. "Yes!" Quatre   
looked away from the man, *He isn't talking to me.. is he?* Quatre sat there thinking about   
that for quite a while.  
  
Suddenly he felt like he was being watched, as he looked down to where the man was he found   
that he was looking face to face with him. *he climbed the tree....*  
  
The man seemed to be not much older then 16, his long brown hair covered one of his   
beautiful emerald green eyes.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming down.." the man started "..So I thought I would come up to   
you... what are you doing up here anyway?" Quatre looked behind himself.  
  
"Me?..." Quatre asked the man smiled a little and climbed up right next to Quatre then   
reached past him and grabbed a little cat.  
  
"It's okay.." he said petting the little kitten "..how did you get yourself stuck up here   
anyway?" Quatre's heart was racing *I could have sworn he was talking to me..*  
  
Quatre thought that the man was very beautiful, he'd never seen anyone who looked even   
remotely like that, not even from where he came from.  
  
Quatre moved his hand over to the young man and gently felt the top of his hair, *it's so   
soft...* he thought as he began to giggle a little bit.   
  
But he stopped when the young man jumped from his seat and begun to fall *Oh no, he's not   
going to make it!!* Quatre jumped down as well but used his wings to help him.  
  
Quatre hurried down, believing he would find a little splat that used to once be a nice and   
good looking guy, but he didn't, there was nothing.  
  
*where did he go!?!* Quatre flew around worried about the young man, and also felt something  
  
else aside for the worry.  
  
Finally he came across the man again *He's safe!!* Quatre couldn't help but smile, it was   
the first time since he'd been here that he smiled.  
  
Quatre contently followed the man over to a near by circus, by that time the sun had begun   
to rise and Quatre could see him better in the light.  
  
He couldn't believe the sight before him, he truly didn't believe there was anyway for the   
man to get any better looking, but when the sun's morning light bounced off of him it took   
Quatre's breath away.  
  
Now Quatre wanted to know more about this man, anything and everything. "Trowa!!! you found   
Kit!!" a girl practically screamed running to him and taking the little kitten out of his   
arms "Thank you!!" she said before running away back to a trailer.  
  
*So his name is Trowa!* Quatre thought as Trowa started walking again, but was soon followed  
by Quatre *this is fun*.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Angel part 2

Oh my god!.. I've been getting so many people replying to this story. Or at least compared   
to my others.. I'm really glad people like it, I love wings and thought Quatre was made for   
them!  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed the story i'm so happy people like it!!  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Trowa walked into a tent that had large cages in it, he opened one of them and walked in,   
and unbeknownst to him he was being followed by an invisible being.  
  
Quatre found all of this neat and exciting, as he continued to follow the uni-banged man   
through the cage, Trowa bend down next to a large lion and started to pet it's head.  
  
Quatre giggled to himself as he started to do the same with Trowa's head, although Trowa   
didn't notice this.  
  
And so on went a day filled with such things as that, Trowa went about the circus checking   
on things, spending time with the animals, and other things.  
  
Quatre enjoyed it, although he never had a day pass by so quickly, actually he didn't even   
noticed it had gone until the sun set.  
  
Trowa looked just as Beautiful in the setting sun as he did in the rising one. but Trowa   
seemed to change a bit when it was fully down.  
  
He walked into a trailer and change into an outfit that Quatre thought was very strange,   
the pants were far to loose, if it wasn't for his suspenders they would have fallen off.  
  
He also noticed Trowa put on a strange shirt to match the strange pants, and he even had a   
half of a mask that he put on one side of his face.  
  
Although he did understand it he none the enjoyed it, after that Trowa put on his even   
stranger shoes, and left the trailer.  
  
Quatre happily followed him out, excited to see what Trowa was going to do next, but all he   
did was go into a very large tent, the largest tent there, and sit   
  
A girl came and started talking to him, *She sure talks a lot..* Quatre thought to himself,   
but soon Trowa and her got up and walked into the large part of the tent.  
  
Trowa walked over to a strange mini wall thing with a target on it and stood angst it, the   
girl was standing across from him.  
  
Quatre was standing next to Trowa and wondered what was going on, suddenly the lights came   
on and Quatre saw the crowd of people watching them.  
  
*what's going on?* Quatre looked around but found his gaze over at the girl, she smiled and   
said something before throwing a bunch of knives at them.  
  
Quatre couldn't be hurt by such things but he knew very well that Trowa could, *oh no..   
Trowa* he thought as he turned to look a Trowa again.  
  
He had his hands over his eyes, he slowly uncovered one and peeked, Trowa was still standing  
there unharmed.   
  
The girl continued to throw her knives, each time one would hit Quatre feared that it had   
hit Trowa, the thought of him being hurt was horrible.  
  
But Trowa was fine and after the girl had thrown all of her knives they both walked to the   
center of the room and took a bow.  
  
Quatre along with the rest of the room clapped, he did think the whole performance was good,  
but still would rather not have him being a target.  
  
After that Trowa continued on his way, he returned to that trailer again, and set his mask   
over on the desk then took off all of his cloths but his boxers and then laid in the small   
bed that was there, pulling the cover over himself and falling asleep.  
  
Quatre sat down in the chair where Trowa had prepared for his act, he then looked at the   
sleeping figure, then looked around the room.  
  
He walked over to a small box in the corner of the room and bent down next to it, it was   
filled with picture's of him and some other people, especially one other person.  
  
Some guy, his hair was short and a deep brown color, with a pair of colbat blue eyes. they   
both were happy looking in the photo's.  
  
*I wonder where he is?.. they look so cute together* Quatre continued to dig through the   
box, unaware that the night was passing by.  
  
Soon the sun shine came through the window Quatre stopped looking through the box and turned  
his gaze back to the sleeping figure.  
  
The sun wasn't hitting him but it's rays passed between Quatre and him, *he's so cute!*   
Quatre thought walking back over to the bed and sat down beside it  
  
He rested his head on the edge of the bed next to Trowa's, *Sigh.. I could stay here   
forever*   
  
*************************************************  
I know it's short but I'm working on it ^_^ there is a point to it!! I swear  



End file.
